¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Sasuke tenía una vida tranquila...bueno casi tranquila, ya que su hermano mayor Itachi le gustaba molestarlo, pero aún así vivía tranquilamente con su familia, sus amigos y su escuela, pero la llegada de cierto rubio le cambiará la vida por completo, empezando de mala manera, pero...las mejores historias de amor siempre comienzan con problemas ¿no? NARUSASU
1. Un encuentro muy extraño

Era un bello día en Konoha, el viento soplaba con gran alegría, los pájaros cantaban, los árboles eran cada vez más verdes, seeeh, un día lleno de paz y armonía, las personas se saludaban con un "Buenos días", los niños jugaban, los adultos platicaban, vaya, un día perfecto para una bella sonrisa.

En una casa grande pero no exagerada, vive una familia tranquila y serena, una madre, un padre y sus do hijos, hermoso ¿no? La mamá es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color largo hasta la cintura, dulce, linda, amable y comprensiva, de nombre Uchiha Mikoko, su esposo de piel aperlada, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, estricto, un poquito arrogante, pero un sol con su familia, de nombre Uchiha Fugaku, su hijo mayor de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color largo hasta la cintura sujetado de en una coleta, piel blanca, tranquilo, un poquito burlón, muy cariñoso y sereno, de nombre Uchiha Itachi, y por último vamos con el hijo menor que pues él...bueno no es muy sonriente que digamos, de hecho es un pequeño amargado, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color con un ingenioso peinado que consiste en sus mechones a cada lado de sus mejillas y con un peinado que forma un trasero de patito, awwwww, no es muy hablador, no es muy sonriente, de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, vaya, 16 años ¿y ya esa actitud? Que bellísima familia.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Sasuke aún yacía en su cama dormidito, cuando de pronto entra su hermano mayor para despertarlo de una manera tan amable con una voz cálida que relaja los oídos de cualquiera.

-¡Despierta otouto!-gritó Itachi amablemente.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-Sasuke se levantó asustado en menos de medio segundo y casi se cae de su cómoda camita-Tks, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?-exclamó furioso.

-Porque quise-respondió Itachi con simpleza.

-...

-...

-Muérete-dijo con veneno el menor.

-Te seguiría jodiendo la vida aún estando muerto-dijo Itachi con burla.

-¿Por qué no fui hijo único?-se preguntó Sasuke muy enojado.

-Porque sin mí no tienes vida otouto.

-Mejor cállate-pobre Sasuke, si él fuera el mayor las cosa serían tan diferentes.

-Ay no aguantas nada otouto, anda, ya es hora de desayunar.

-Gracias por avisar, ahora ¡Largo de mi cuarto!-gritó Sasuke lanzándole una almohada a Itachi el cual esquivó con gran facilidad para luego irse sonriendo victorioso.

Aaarrrgg como lo odiaba.

Después de calmarse, Sasuke se levantó de su cama, se quitó su pijama, se metió a bañar y se comenzó a poner su uniforme, después de eso bajó a la cocina para darle los buenos días a sus padres.

-Buenos días padre y madre.

-Buenos días hijo-saludó Fugaku con su típica voz llena de seriedad mientras leía el periódico.

-Buenos días cariño-saludó Mikoto tiernamente mientras les servía el desayuno a sus hombres de la casa.

-Yo ya te di los buenos días-comentó sonriente Itachi.

-Hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras-dijo Sasuke indiferente.

-Que pena porque así será siempre-atacó Itachi.

-¿Puedo irme a un internado?-preguntó Sasuke casi en una sarcástica súplica.

-No Sasuke, y tú Itachi no molestes a tu hermano-regañó Mikoto.

-Sasuke hoy tengo que ir temprano a la empresa, ¿te irás solo o con tu hermano?-preguntó Fugaku.

-Solo, muchas gracias-respondió apresuradamente el menor.

-Gracias por tu amor otouto-dijo Itachi con sarcasmo-como sea, me tengo que ir, hoy me toca entrenamiento y debo llegar temprano, nos vemos familia-dijo Itachi despidiéndose para luego tomar sus cosas escolares e irse.

-Vete con cuidado cariño-dijo la mami.

-No te metas en problemas-advirtió su papi.

-Gracias-y sin más el primogénito se fue.

-_*Tengo un leve presentimiento, no sé si sea malo o bueno*_-fue el pensamiento de Sasuke.

Después de desayunar, Sasuke tomó sus cosas y se despidió de sus padres para luego irse directo a la escuela, iba caminando tranquilamente con su típica cara expresando seriedad, de pronto, a lo lejos vio a una pandilla que estaba acorralando a una persona de cabellera rubia, suspiró y le restó importancia, no era su problema allá que ese chico resuelva sus problemas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que con tanta agilidad derrotaba a todos esos tipos, bah, sólo fue suerte, ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, él a los dos segundos hubiera acabado con todos esos tipos, no es tarea difícil, es cosa de niños.

-¡Oye tú!-gritó el rubio apuntándole a Sasuke.

El azabache volteó a su alrededor, confirmando que era a él a quien ese desconocido llamaba.

-¡Si tú!-volvió a llamar el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

-Viste que derroté a esos perdedores en un segundo ¿cierto?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Y qué con eso?-volvió a preguntar indiferente el Uchiha.

-¡Que al lado mio tú eres un debilucho!

Ósea...¿cómo? Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya anda diciéndole cosas a lo tonto, ¿cómo se atrevía? Él es Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos de Japón, con una familia decente...bueno quitando a Itachi claro.

-¿Disculpa?-Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

-Lo que escuchaste...Uchiha Sasuke.

-Así que me conoces ¿eh? No me sorprende-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.

-Claro que te conozco, eres el típico niño chiflado y berrinchudo hijito de mami, claro, también arrogante-atacó el rubio.

-¡Sigue hablando y te dejaré sin lengua dobe!-atacó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿A quién le dices dobe? ¡Teme!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Sasuke realmente no podía creerlo.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

Y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban cerca uno del otro echando chispas por los ojos tratando de matar al contrario con la mirada.

-Mhp, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo con un tarado como tú, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer-dijo Sasuke decidido a ignorar a ese loco dándose media vuelta para ir a la escuela.

-¡Ja! Claro, como andar por allí robándole ideas a los demás-dijo de repente ese rubio desconocido.

-¿Perdón?-Sasuke se volvió a voltear mirando al rubio desconcertado.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Uchiha, sé que tu padre le ha robado ideas a mi papá, pero arreglaré cuentas contigo-amenazó el rubio.

-Mhp, mira si me importa, adiós dobe-y sin más Sasuke se marchó.

-Nos volveremos a ver teme-susurró el rubio para sí mismo.

Sin duda eso fue algo completamente raro, ¿que su padre robaba ideas? En fin, el punto era...¿quién rayos era ese chico para andar amenazándolo? Ojalá nunca más en su vida lo vuelva a ver.

Pobre Sasuke, lo que no sabe es que ese chico hará grandes cambios en su vida, tanto malos como buenos.

**COTNINUARÁ...**


	2. ¿Amenazado por un dobe?

Sasuke caminaba a pasos de elefante, es que simplemente no lo creía, un tipo a quien ni conocía lo había insultado y amenazado ¿cómo es posible? ¡¿CÓMO?!, en fin, demasiado era soportar a su estúpido hermano, ojalá nunca se lo vuelva a encontrar.

Al llegar a la escuela vio en la entrada a sus mejores amigos, Neji Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo y Shino eran igual de serios que Sasuke, menos Suigetsu.

-Dos minutos tarde Sasuke-reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero es culpa de un tipo lunático-dijo con amargura.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el de los anteojos redondos.

-Algo que no me gustaría recordar Shino-respondió.

-Por qué esa cara tan larga amigo?, espera...jajaja así es tu cara-comenzó a reír burlón el Hozuki.

-Cállate Suigetsu-reprochó el moreno.

-Tranquilo, veo que ese chico te puso de malas-le dijo Juugo.

-No tienes idea cuanto-dijo suspirando-no quiero a otro Itachi en mi vida.

-Jejeje tu hermano es genial-comentó gracioso el de cabellos blancos.

-Cállate Suigetsu-reprochó.

-Deja de callarme-reclamó.

-Sasuke, espero que hayas traído el trabajo-dijo Neji.

-¿Alguna vez he fallado?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Pfff no-respondió simplemente el castaño.

-Entonces no te preocupes-dijo soberbio.

-Bien entremos antes de que nos gane la estampida-dijo el de ojos aqua.

A los chicos les gustaba llegar antes a su aula, pues si no llegaban antes después batallarían con la bola de estudiantes, por fin tocó el timbre, y tal como Gaara dijo, llegó la estampida de alumnos riendo, gritando, bromeando, tirando bolitas de papel, en fin, en vez de humanos parecían animales.

Había pasado un buen rato, hasta que el profesor de primera hora, Kakashi Hatake por fin llegó, pero como siempre...taaaaaaaaaarde.

-Buenos días alumnos, perdón por la tardanza es que...

-…- el alumnado puso su mejor mirada de aburrimiento.

-Ejem cof cof, bien alumnos quiero anunciarles que hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor-dijo Hatake haciéndole una seña a la puerta donde estaba el chico.

Al entrar, las chicas comenzaron a suspirar, pues era alguien súper guapo, los demás estaban normal, menos Sasuke que estaba con los ojos desorbitados, era...era... ¡EL CHICO DE HACE RATO!.

-Preséntate hijo-animó el sensei.

-Bien, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, amo los deportes y la música, no me gusta mucho estudiar y por último y más importante amo el ramen'ttebayo-terminó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-*¿Qué...qué hace él aquí? ¡No puedo creerlo!*-pensó el Uchiha desesperado y nervioso.

-Bien ¿ahora dónde te sentarás? Mmmm oh siéntate a un lado de Sasuke, es la mesa ocho-le señaló el sensei.

-Thank you'ttebayo-agradeció el rubio.

El rubio se fue directo con un molesto Sasuke, las mesas eran de dos personas, al encontrarse con los ojos del contrario, Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente a lo que Sasuke sólo pudo sudar frío, ¡MALDICIÓN!.

Todo estaba tranquilo...bueno casi todo, Naruto no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sasuke, un escalofrío recorría la nuca del Uchiha, ¿por qué ese dobe lo miraba tanto?, eso ya estaba siendo desesperante, jamás creyó encontrarse con ese usuratonkachi de nuevo, y lo que más le daba cólera, era que el único nervioso era él, Naruto se veía tan tranquilo, a pesar de no quitarle la mirada de encima tenía cara de despreocupación ¡MALDITO BASTARDO DOBE USURATONKACHI BUENO PARA NADA! Arg, pero iba a mantenerse sereno, un Uchiha jamás demuestra sus emociones delante de los demás...¡JAMÁS!.

Las clases siguieron hasta que tocó el timbre de receso, Naruto fue el primero en pararse de la mesa que compartía con el moreno, no sin antes susurrarle algo cerca del oído.

-Nos volvemos a ver Uchiha, verás cómo me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla-dijo con una zorruna sonrisa y sin más se fue dejando a un helado y shockeado Sasuke sorprendido.

Sus amigos notaron que el Uchiha ni se levantaba de su mesa, se supone que ellos almuerzan todos los días en la azotea porque es el único lugar donde hay paz, ¿será que ahora quiere almorzar en el salón?

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?-preguntó Neji.

-¿Eh?-dijo reaccionando.

-Te ves ido amigo-dijo Suigetsu.

-Eh...n...no es nada sólo, me siento frustrado, vámonos-y sin más se fue a la azotea con sus amigos.

Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera con el rubio travieso...y vaya que será muuuuuuuuuuy travieso.

CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Iniciando con un pésimo día

Sasuke estaba en la cafetería de la escuela ya que no llevaba almuerzo porque al muy menso se le había olvidado, por lo que no tuvo más opción que ir a la cafetería, pues ahora debía comprar su almuerzo, en lo que por fin le sirvieron su comida iba muy tranquilo hacia la mesa con sus amigos, se le habían quitado los ánimos de ir a la azotea, iba calmadito todo bien hasta que siente un pie en su tobillo que lo hace caerse haciendo que toda su comida se caiga.

-¡¿Qué rayos...?!-exclamó completamente enojado.

-Ups, fíjate por donde vas genio-dijo el responsable en tono de burla.

-Eres un...

-Esto es sólo el comienzo Sasuke, aún no me conoces en realidad-y el Uzumaki con una sonrisa traviesa se aleja del moreno.

Algunas risillas no tardaron en escucharse, algunos se aguantaron, otros explotaron de la risa, Sasuke muy molesto recogió su sándwich y su jugo, que suerte que no compró comida que se derramará en el piso, sus amigos rápidamente fueron con él para ayudarle.

-¿Sasuke estás bien?-preguntó Neji mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Tks maldito usuratonkachi-susurró Sasuke enojado.

-Le daremos su merecido-dijo Gaara a punto de irse pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-No es necesario, ya arreglaré cuentas con él-dijo el Uchiha en tono amenazante.

-Pero a simple vista se vio que te metió el pie a propósito-dijo el el de ojos violetas

-Después le demostraré que con Sasuke Uchiha nadie se mete-dijo con orgullo y seguridad en sus palabras.

Pasó rápido la hora del almuerzo y volvieron todos a sus aulas, en cuanto Sasuke se iba a sentar, Naruto muy a tiempo quitó la silla haciendo que el moreno se cayera de trasero causando risas a sus compañeros.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Oye idiota que te pasa?!-exclamó completamente molesto.

-Nada, simplemente quise quitarte tu lindo asiento-dijo el rubio completamente desvergonzado y despreocupado.

-No me obligues a agarrarte a golpes-dijo el moreno con poca paciencia.

-Jejeje ¿tú a mí? bien veo que quieres pelear y yo no daré un "no" como respuesta-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-¡Te partiré la cara aquí y ahora!

-¡Adelante!

-¡YA BASTA!

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por el repentino grito del chico de cabello anaranjado, el responsable de tal grito era Juugo, no era muy normal en él verlo tan enojado.

-Chicos ¿tengo que recordarles que están en un salón de clases? En especial a ti Sasuke no eres nuevo como para decírtelo-le recriminó.

-¿Lo defiendes a el más que a mí?-reclamó el moreno.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, ¿pero quieres que te quiten del cuadro de honor por tu conducta?-dijo tocando su punto débil.

Esas simples palabras callaron la boca del Uchiha, es verdad, el azabache ha estado en el cuadro de honor por dos años enteros, era un excelente alumno, el mejor portado y con mejores calificaciones, no quería que su bello rostro en la pared fuera quitado y reemplazado por otro ¡PERO ES QUE TODO ESO ES CULPA DE ESE DOBE!.

-Tu silencio es más que suficiente Sasuke, ambos siéntense e ignórense y evítense pleitos-y sin más se fue a su lugar.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en silencio, Sasuke estaba completamente enfurecido, maldito rubiecito de mierda ¿quién se cree para andar humillándolo de esa manera? Pero ya se las pagaría, suficiente era su sufrimiento tener un hermano como Itachi para andar aguantando a otro idiota, su vida sería una pesadilla porque así sería la cosa:

1-Vivir con un idiota en su casa

2-Sentarse al lado de otro idiota de lunes a viernes en la escuela

Definitivamente tiene la peor suerte de todas.

-Je, no creas que esto acaba aquí-susurró el rubio para que el azabache lo escuchara lo cual funcionó.

-¿Y ahora a qué te refieres?-preguntó fastidiado Sasuke.

-Fácil, rogaras que te cambien de colegio gracias a mí, a ver si así aprende tu padre a no robarle las ideas a los demás.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya me tienes harto yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-exclamó.

-Si me meto con tu padre le iría mal a mi padre, pero si me meto contigo no pasará nada-dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! Eres un maldito hijo de la...

-Ah ah ah ni se te ocurra decirlo o créeme que te ira peor-amenazó el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?-se estaba desesperando.

-Jejeje porque mi alma te perseguiría.

-¡YA CALLATE ME TIENES HARTO!-gritó lleno de ira.

Lo malo es que el azabache no se había dado cuenta de que hace 20 minutos el profesor ya había llegado y la clase ya había iniciado, ahora sí se sentía pésimo.

-Así que quiere que me calle ¿eh señor Uchiha?

-E...etto...yo...-tartamudeó cual idiota mientras Naruto lo miraba con una descarada sonrisa.

-Si no le gusta mi clase puede retirarse.

-Espere yo...

-Por favor retírese de mi clase, no me obligue a mandarlo a la dirección-dijo en tono estricto.

El azabache salió del salón a la vista de todos, su cara hervía en ira y furia ¡MALDITO DOBE HIJO DE *****!.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo hasta que por fin sonó la campana de salida, el primero en salir fue Naruto quien antes de irse le dedico una sonrisa zorruna susurrándole lo último...

-Esto apenas es el inicio Uchiha-y sin más se fue.

Pronto los demás alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, pero ignoraba todo a su alrededor, ahora tenía sólo un objetivo en mente...

**¡DESHACERSE DE ESE USURATONKACHI!**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. ¿Por qué a mí?

Sasuke había llegado a su casa con cara de pocos amigos, se sentía pésimo y de mal humor, ese maldito usuratonkachi dobe hijo de su pu** ma*** definitivamente era un estorbo en su vida, decidió subirse a su cuarto para descansar y relajarse un poco, lástima que la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el molesto de su hermano Itachi.

-¿No se suponía que ibas a llegar tarde?-preguntó el menor.

-Pues resultó que el entrenador enfermó y salimos temprano hoy.

-Puto entrenador-susurró de mala gana.

-Uy uy otouto mal hablado-dijo burlón el mayor.

-Da igual quítate que me estorbas-dijo empujando a Itachi.

-Perdóneme jefe-dijo el mayor de forma burlona.

-Hazme un favor y desaparece-dijo con poca paciencia.

-Ay otouto pero si no eres nada sin mí.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre un insecto o tu presencia, definitivamente elijo al insecto-dijo con veneno en su voz.

-Oh vamos otouto no es para tanto.

-Qui-ta-te-un poco más e iría a la cocina por un cuchillo.

-Está bien está bien, y que genio otouto.

Después de un rato de laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga discusión, Sasuke por fin entró a su cuarto tirando su mochila en quién sabe dónde, se acostó en su cama con un gran suspiro de frustración, a pesar de apenas conocerlo ese usuratonkachi arruinó su día escolar sin duda, no paró de maldecirlo mientras estaba en la escuela, ese desgraciado era todo un...un...¡MALDITO! Pffff ya ni buenos insultos se le ocurría, decidió mejor dormirse un rato a ver si así podría relajarse un rato, pobre que equivocado estaba.

-¡OTOUTOOOOOOOO!-gritó su hermano con una "cálida" voz.

El azabache menor se levantó de un salto con la peor cara que pueda poner.

-¡¿QUÉ CHIN**** QUIERES?!-gritó lleno de cólera.

-Ay no te esponjes otouto-dijo como si nada.

-¡DEJAME DORMIR MALDITO PE*****!

-¿De dónde sacas todas esas palabrotas? Como sea la comida ya está lista.

-¡PUES METETE LA COMIDA POR EL ***!-gritó rojo de la ira

-Creo que algo interesante te pasó en la escuela para que reacciones así por cualquier cosa-dijo con una risilla muy audible.

-¡LARGATEEEEEE!

-¡Auch! Está bien está bien no te esponjes _*pues algo demasiado interesante debió pasarle jejeje*_-pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke sentía que le hervía la sangre, ¿por qué rayos no fue hijo único? El destino lo odiaba sin duda, a este paso las canas le crecerán a los 25,maldición y tan bello que es, ¿qué hizo para merecer esto? Sin duda quería matarse pero esa no siempre es la solución, además tiene toda una vida por delante y si es paciente pronto se va a deshacer de ese usuratonkachi, pues él también merece ser feliz ¿no?, decidió volverse a acostar en la cama pero antes de cerrar sus negros ojos sonó su celular, y con un humor de perro lo tomó, vio que era un número desconocido pero aun así contestó.

-¿Diga?-contestó de mala gana.

-_Jejejeje vaya vaya pero si eres tú Uchiha._

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-no sabía cómo reaccionar era...era... ¡EL DOBE!-¡¿CÓMO MIERDA TE SABES MI NUMRO DE CELULAR?!-

-_Jejejeje tengo mis contactos'ttebayo_-dijo con una risilla.

-Eres un hijo de...

-_Jejejeje como sea estoy ansioso de verte mañana Sasuke'ttebayo._

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-_Ups que pena jajaja nos veremos mañana ¡DATTEBAYO!_-y colgó.

Sasuke dejó caer su celular, esto no podía estarle pasando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a él sí siempre se ha portado bien? No es justo ¡AAAAHHHHHH MALDITO DESTINOOOOO! Sin duda, odiaría la vida a partir de ahora, todo lo positivo que pensó anteriormente...se esfumó.

Ahora el pobre podía imaginarse su vida llena de desesperación y frustración, tal vez meterse un balazo no era tan mala idea, o pagarle a unos tipos a ese usuratonckachi era mejor idea, podría fingir la muerte de ambos y todo estaría solucionado, seehhh sin duda era un genio, no por nada era el mejor de la clase ¡NO! Más bien dicho el mejor de la escuela, pero tenía una primera misión...

**DESHACERSE DEL DOBE.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Eres mi mayor dolor de cabeza

Era un hermoso día en Konoha y...a la mierda que hermoso ni que fregada, Sasuke estaba listo, fresco como una lechuga, preparado, no se dejaría humillar de nuevo por el idiota, retrasado, dobe y más que nada USURATONKACHI de ese desgraciado de Uzumaki, se las pagaría de eso no cabía duda alguna, se levantó con todas las ganas ASESINAS del mundo, se bañó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá-saludó amablemente a sus padres.

-Buenos días hijo-saludó su madre le mientras le servía su desayuno.

-Buenos días Sasuke-saludó su padre mientras leía el periódico.

-…-

-…-

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Itachi al no recibir el buenos días.

-Papá, ¿hoy también me iré caminando?-preguntó ignorando con elegancia a su hermano.

-_*Bastardo*_-pensó el primogénito.

-Lo siento Sasuke hoy también te tendrás que ir caminando, tú decides ¿te irás solo o con Itachi?

-Solo-respondió sin dudarlo.

-_*Maldito bastardo*_-pensó Itachi

-Sasuke cariño, hoy te ves muy animado, ¿pasará algo muy interesante hoy?-preguntó su madre.

-Quizás-dijo Itachi aparentando inocencia.

-Ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa la inocente mujer.

-Gracias por la comida, tengo que irme, nos vemos-dicho eso se fue echo un rayo.

-Wow, hoy Sasuke se despertó con todas las ganas.

-_*Mamá de verdad piensa que Sasuke es un angelito, cuando aquí el chico bueno soy yo y nadie lo nota*_-pensó Itachi deprimido.

Sasuke se fue caminando por las calles pensando en las más geniales y crueles venganzas, tal vez sea exagerado, pero nunca antes nadie lo había humillado de esa manera, ese maldito desgraciado se desquitaba con él cuándo no tenía nada que ver, aunque seguía sin entenderlo, ¿cómo está la situación de que su papá robe ideas al papá de ese inepto? Eso sinceramente no lo puede comprender, pero gracias a ello un maldito dobe molesto le hizo pasar un pésimo rato en el día anterior, pero eso no importaba, le haría pagar, ese rubio de cuarta se la pasara tan mal que rogara porque lo cambien de escuela muajajajaja.

Estaba taaaaaan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la causa de sus pesadillas estaba caminando detrás de él, el rubio malvado lo empujó haciendo que cayera en mera tierra ¡TIERRA! y la maldita camisa del uniforme era blanca lo que empeoraba todo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos...?!-volteó a ver al causante de tal desgracia.

-Je, vas muy distraído´ttebayo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Maldito hijo de perra ¡mira lo que me hiciste!-dijo apuntando a su camisa llena de tierra.

-Ups, estate más despierto para la próxima y deja de estar en las nubes-se burló el rubio.

-Escucha usuratonkachi-se levantó lleno de rabia, vaya forma de iniciar el día-vuelve a atreverte a hacerme algo y pagarás las consecuencias-dijo con la mirada más asesina que podría tener.

-Je oh vamos Sasu-chan no te enojes, sólo necesito que te vayas a otra escuela para dejar de molestarte-dijo como si nada.

-¡JA! Como si un retrasado como tú pudiera...espera... ¿cómo me llamaste?-dijo incrédulo.

-SA-SU-CHAN-deletreó provocando al moreno.

Sasu-chan ¡¿SASU-CHAN?! Esto era más de lo que podría soportar, definitivamente lo mataría, lo mataría sin piedad alguna, estaba decidido, se vengaría tan cruelmente que haría que se vaya de la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

-Wow, estas echando humo´ttebayo-dijo con falsa impresión.

-¡Suficiente! Escorias como tú no deberían dirigirse de esa manera a alguien como yo, eres completamente inferior a mí-dijo con seguridad y orgullo en sus palabras.

-Aja, típico de los Uchihas, creerse superiores a todos, lo malo es que no saben crear sus propias ideas-dijo con la intención de provocar al moreno

El moreno se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más, sin pensarlo agarró de la solapa al rubio con una clara mirada de rabia acercándose amenazadoramente a su rostro.

-Quieres pelea ¿eh?

-¡JA! No trates de intimidarme Uchiha porque no te funciona.

-Será mejor que cuides tus palabras ¡o te juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Haré que te salgas de la escuela!

-¡No si antes yo hago que TÚ te salgas de la escuela!

-¡USURATONKACHI!

-¡TEME!

Ambos lanzaban chispas con sus ojos, se intentaban matar con la mirada, y hubieran seguido así de no ser por cierta personita que llegó de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-y esa personita era el de ojos violetas, Suigetsu.

Los peleoneros dirigieron su vista a la voz escuchada, se soltaron de la solapa (ya que Naruto también lo había agarrado) y voltearon sus miradas, lo que menos querían era mirarse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?-preguntó el azabache con una voz muy notablemente molesta.

-Etto...creo que olvidaste que este es el camino que siempre uso para ir a la escuela-respondió el de cabellos blancos.

-Me da igual, vámonos-dicho eso tomó al peliblanco de la muñeca y lo jaló para que ambos se fueran.

El rubio sólo se limitó a ver, pero los siguió, de todas formas estaban en la misma escuela, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de eso por lo que rápidamente se voltio volviéndose a acercar al rubio, aún sujetando a Suigetsu.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con sus típicos ojos llenos de amenazas.

-Estamos en el mismo instituto baka'ttebayo-respondió de manera obvia.

-Me da igual, vete por otro camino y no nos sigas-no quería seguir con ese dobe.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!-dijo volviéndose a acercar de manera amenazante al rostro del moreno.

-¡Soy Uchiha Sasuke que te quede claro escoria humana!-dijo repitiendo la acción quedando las miradas muuuuuy cerca.

-Etto...chicos...-habló Suigetsu.

-¡Callate Suigetsu!-ordenó el Uchiha.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Mh,te crees tanto que hasta callas a tus propios amigos, me das lástima-dijo Naruto.

-Suigetsu es bobo, irresponsable, copión, intolerante pero al menos es mejor que tú-presumió el azabache.

-¿Cómo debería tomar eso?-dijo con una gotita en la sien el de ojos violetas.

-¡No metas a tu amigo en esto!-ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Oigan-llamaba Suigetsu.

-¡No me digas a quien no meter!

-¡Oigan!

-¡TE ROMPERE LA CARA!-advirtió el rubio listo para atacar.

-¡NO SI YO TE LA ROMPO ANTES!-advirtió el moreno haciendo la misma acción.

-¡Háganme caso joder!-gritó a todo pulmón Suigetsu ya que era cruelmente ignorado y era jalado de la muñeca por su amigo...aparte de que lo estaban metiendo a la conversación y él ni en cuenta.

-…

-¡Arg! no se conocen mucho y ya se llevan así, da igual, les quería decir que faltan siete minutos para que toque el timbre y si no nos movemos ¡ahora! nos cerrarán el portón-les avisó el chico de dientes filosos.

-Bien vamonos´ttebayo-dijo comenzando a caminar...pero fue empujado por el moreno.

-Nosotros primero así que no estorbes-el moreno jaló fuertemente a la pobre víctima que tenía sujeta de la muñeca, ya empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

-Grrr-gruñó el rubio yendo tras ellos.

Mientras tanto en la Universidad, estaba Itachi conversando con su mejor amigo Kisame.

-Ayer mi otouto llegó muy...amargado de la preparatoria-comentó el azabache.

-¿Qué te sorprende? Tu hermano siempre ha sido amargado-respondió el de cabellos azules restándole importancia.

-Pero fue diferente, si lo molesto, él hace todo lo posible por ignorarme, pero ayer ni se molestó, al contrario, me gritó palabrotas que ni yo mismo conocía-se notaba la impresión en el rostro de Itachi.

-Bah, ya se le pasará, cambiando de tema, ¿te enteraste de que un nuevo alumno entrará a nuestra clase?-comentó Kisame.

-Sí, Sasori me lo dijo.

-Jaja excelente, otro futuro fan tuyo-alagó el azulado.

-Los Uchihas poseemos belleza-dijo con elegancia.

-Y también poseen narcisismo-dijo burlón.

-¡Oye! No me compares con mi padre o con mi otouto, esos son narcisistas bien hechos.

-Y tú eres vanidoso tratándose de estudios-se burló Kisame.

-¿Cómo debería tomar eso?-preguntó Itachi de mala gana.

-Tu madre es un caramelo, siento pena que tenga que vivir con hombres como ustedes-dijo con lástima.

-Kisame...

-¿Si?

-Cierra la boca-ordenó.

-Eres todo un Uchiha-reprochó.

En otro lugar estaba Kakashi dándole la clase a sus alumnos, y como era de esperarse, en cierta mesa se sentía una atmósfera muy molesta, y esa mesa casualmente era la letra "U", Naruto y Sasuke de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, pero cuando eran descubiertos por ellos mismos volteaban rápidamente la mirada, en todo el rato parecían competir por quién escribía más rápido, que infantiles ¿no? Pero ellos ignoraban ese hecho.

-_*Sin duda alguna ese dobe me las pagará, le demostraré que nadie se debe meter con un Uchiha*_-pensó el azabache.

-_*Sin duda haré que ellos paguen por robar las ideas de mi papá´ttebayo*_-pensó el rubio.

Sin duda alguna estos dos tendrán un graaaaaaaan y amoroso problema.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. No puedo despertar de esta pesadilla

Por fin empezaron las clases en la Universidad, el maestro de inglés Ibiki Morino entró ordenando que los alumnos de su aula se sentaran y guardaran silencio, ese profesor sin duda alguna era intimidante.

-Bien, como muchos ya chismearon hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, viene de la Universidad de Tokio espero que lo traten bien, de acuerdo hijo puedes pasar-dijo Ibiki haciéndole seña con la mano.

El joven pasó, a la vista de cualquier ignorante hubiera parecido chica sólo si le ven la cara, pero no tenía nada de pecho y tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, no era musculoso pero se notaba que tenía brazos fuertes, era rubio de cabello largo recogido con medio chongo y un mechón tapándole su ojo izquierdo, piel un poco bronceada y ojos azules, si no fuera por su cuerpo se vería completamente frágil.

-Mi nombre es Deidara, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, hm-dijo el joven sin ganas.

-Bien, siéntate al lado de Uchiha Itachi, Itachi levanta la mano-se notaba que el profe no decía por favor ¿verdad?

El mencionado levantó la mano y la vista del rubio lo captó, fue directo a su asiento que era adelante del moreno, Itachi estaba algo...¿cómo se dice?...sorprendido, físicamente el nuevo se veía algo curioso, frágil pero fuerte, si eso era, pero por la forma en que se presentó fue sin ganas, se notaba a simple vista que no le interesaba socializar, si no fuera por su cuerpo definitivamente lo confundirían con una chica...y muy bonita por cierto, pero era hombre así que decidió quitar esos pensamientos, de repente escuchó una risilla y volteó al compañero de al lado, que era Kisame, el azulado escribió una nota y se la mandó bien disimuladamente al Uchiha.

"Este chico es gracioso, siento que será divertido tenerlo como compañero"

Itachi no comprendió muy bien por qué Kisame pensaba así, pero ya lo descubriría después.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria, los alumnos estaban en receso, una vez más, Sasuke y sus amigos estaban en la cafetería, no comprendían eso, la cafetería es el lugar más odiado del moreno, era muy ruidoso, pero prefirieron no preguntar y comer a gusto sus almuerzos.

-Sasuke aún te salen humo de las orejas-dijo Suigetsu con burla.

-Cállate Suigetsu-respondió el moreno molesto.

-¡Oye! El molesto debería ser yo, casi me dejas morada la muñeca-reclamó el chico de dientes filosos.

-Sinceramente lo que nos contaste fue raro, tú nunca actuarías de esa manera, pero por la forma en que le hacías caso al Uzumaki cambia mi opinión-comentó Neji.

-¡Silencio! Ese dobe me humillo ayer-exclamó Sasuke.

-Pero tú eres de los que no toman importancia-comentó Shino, definitivamente no conocían las venganzas de su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo no tomar importancia a lo que ese maldito perro me hizo?!

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ésta será una semana divertida-se burló el de cabellos blancos.

-¡Que te calles Suigetsu!

-¿Por qué siempre es a mí a quien callas?-preguntó ofendido.

-Ya cálmate Sasuke, no debes subestimarlo, se ve que ese chico es astuto y tú lo sabes-le reprochó Juugo.

-Tks-no podía negar que eso era cierto.

-Cálmate Sasuke, me arruinas el apetito-dijo Gaara.

-Necesito despejarme, iré a la azotea-dijo eso levantándose del asiento.

-A la... ¿pero por qué tu solo?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Necesito paz-dicho eso se fue del lugar.

Subió a las escaleras, menos mal que tenía las llaves de la puerta, fue buena idea sacarles una copia, sinceramente estar adentro le sofocaba, justo cuando quería vengarse el usuratonkachi no se aparece, quería tirarle el almuerzo en la cara, pero no fue a la cafetería, eso le molestó y mucho, abrió la puerta y lo primero que sintió fue el viento tocar su blanco rostro, cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo por un momento, cuando la brisa se dejó de sentir abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vieron fue...¿una cabellera rubia? La única persona rubia que conocía era a una de sus tantas fans Ino Yamanaka, pero ella siempre se juntaba en el patio con otra de sus fans Sakura Haruno, además esa cabellera era corta e Ino tenía cabello largo, su otra opción era...o no, no era esa "escoria" ¿o sí?

Y como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada, la cabellera rubia se volteo y lo primero que Sasuke vio fue unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo...un momento..."hermoso" no es la palabra correcta, eran horribles, feos, desagradables, ¿por qué cambio de pensamiento? Fácil, porque el dueño de esos herm...cofcof horribles ojos era su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-preguntó molesto.

-Estoy aquí porque se me pegó mi regalada gana´ttebayo-respondió altanero.

Sin duda alguna su suerte era pésima, el había ido a la azotea para encontrar paz por un rato, ¿pero qué se encuentra? A un maldito insecto que daban ganas de pisarlo, maldición si tan sólo pudiera hacer eso.

-Lárgate de aquí-ordenó el azabache.

-¿Perdón? Pero tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

-Creo que alguien como tú no debería decirme eso, ahora hazme el sagrado favor de mantener tu hocico cerrado y dejarme disfrutar de un bendito silencio.

-Wooow que poético, pero tengo boca no hocico-corrigió el rubio.

-Sólo las personas decentes tienen boca, tú tienes hocico porque eres un pobre perro-dijo burlón pero con la mirada sería y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pobre perro? Perdóname pero aquí el pobre perro eres tú.

-¡Deja de hablar! Me das dolor de cabeza-reclamó Sasuke.

-Oh vamos no seas delicadito Sasuke-dijo con cariño pero también con burla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Sasuke?

-Así te llamas ¿no?-dijo con tono de obviedad

-Gente como tu debería dirigirse a mi como Uchiha o Uchiha-san.

-Eres aburrido y exagerado´ttebayo.

-Tks, joder sólo cállate-dijo tapándose las orejas, para la próxima llevaría cinta y le taparía ese hocico de cotorro a ese dobe.

En la Universidad estaban en la hora de estudio, pero verán, la hora de estudio se hace en el patio trasero y no hay maestro vigilando, por lo que es obvio que no hay NADIE estudiando, ni siquiera Itachi, de todas formas él es un genio de nacimiento.

-Oye Itachi, mira-dijo Kisane señalando a Deidara que estaba solo bajo un árbol-¿qué se supone que hace?

-Parece que...hace figuritas de arcilla-respondió el Uchiha.

-Y eso ¿para qué?

-No sé, tal vez sea un pasatiempo-dijo quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué tal si vas y socializas con él?-aconsejó el azulado.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres un encanto y haces amigos fácilmente-animó Kisame.

-Ve tú.

-No que flojera, mándale mis saludos-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tks de acuerdo-dicho eso se levantó del cómodo césped, ni él mismo entendía como siempre terminaba haciéndole caso a su amigo.

Poco a poco se iba acercando al rubio, no sabía porque pero sentía como si el ambiente cambiara de normal a frío, tal vez sólo era su imaginación, por fin llegó a donde el nuevo y lo saludó amablemente.

-Hola

El otro ni se preocupó en mirarlo.

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha-se presentó cortésmente.

-Ya sé-dijo secamente.

-Etto... ¿qué haces?-se sentía tonto preguntando eso sabiendo que era lo que hacía el rubio.

-¿Que qué hago? ¿Eres ciego o qué?-preguntó molesto.

-Ay que genio-ese tipo era un amargado ¿o qué?

-Pff hago arte, hm-respondió con simpleza.

-¿Eso es un perico?

Se notó a simple vista que el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó, subió mecánicamente su mirada hacia Itachi ya que aún estaba sentado e Itachi parado, miró a Itachi con rabia, una intensa rabia.

-Es un chiste ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-Itachi no entendía.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ÉSTA MARAVILLA ES UN PERICO?!-gritó parándose de un salto señalando su obra maestra.

-¡Oye cálmate! No es como para que me grites-que histérico era ese chico.

-Idiota, esto es un águila ¡AGUILA! Hm-corrigió el rubio.

-¿Águila?-preguntó el moreno.

-Soy un artista incomparable, lo que hago con mis arcillas es una obra de arte, hago a un bellísimo animal ¿y tú dices que es un perico? Un artista tan genial como yo no haría tan simple y patética cosa hm-dijo con orgullo.

-*¿Y yo soy el narcisista?*-pensó con una gotita en la sien-pues seas gran o pésimo artista, debes mejorar con tus figuritas-dijo simple.

-¿Qué?-susurro incrédulo.

-No lo digo para ofenderte simplemente...-pero fue interrumpido por un brusco puñetazo en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo, el moreno quedó un completo shock ¿a qué diablos se debía semejante golpe?

-¡¿TE ATREVES A OFENDER A MI ARTE?!-gritó furioso el rubio.

-¿Ofender? No era esa mi intención no exageres-dijo sobándose la mejilla, sin duda para verse un poco frágil es fuerte.

-¡Oye ¿cómo te atreves a golpearlo?!

-Itachi-kun ¿estás bien?

-¡Itachi-kun demuéstrale quien manda!

La fantásticas de Itachi no tardaron en llegar a defender al moreno al ver lo que había pasado,y no sólo ellas sino todo el salón incluyendo a Kisame.

-¡No vuelvas a subestimar a mi arte! hm-exigió ignorando completamente al público y al griterío de las chicas para después irse de allí con pasos de elefante.

-Amigo ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Kisame ayudándole al moreno a levantarse

-Simplemente le hice un pequeño comentario y se exalto.

-Mmmm ya veo, creo que debes disculparte-aconsejó Kisame.

-¿Perdón?-dijo incrédulo-no le dije nada para que se ofendiera y me diera severo golpe.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero parece ser de esas personas que se enojan con facilidad, por lo que sea que le hayas dicho será mejor que te disculpes-dijo como un buen consejero.

-¿Ahora yo soy el malo?

-No no cómo crees...bueno con él tal vez si-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tks

No era para exagerar, sólo opino de forma educada, no era que menospreciara su arte, pero no era para tanto, ese rubio sin duda era peor que Sasuke, ellos dos sin duda serían buenos amigos, son igual de vanidosos y exagerados, él no hizo nada malo, pero ni modo, Itachi era un caballero que no teme pedir disculpas, pero aún le dolía la mejilla, se disculpará más tarde.

Por fin era salida en la preparatoria, Sasuke se despidió de sus amigos para irse directo a su casa,iba muy tranquilo hasta que alguien lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos...?!

-Sé más atento Sasuke'ttebayo-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tks,maldito dobe, ¡te dije que no me llamaras Sasuke! No tienes el derecho de llamarme así-ordenó.

-Lo siento Sasuke, oye Sasuke ¿y tú venganza?-sin duda quería provocar al moreno.

-Tks, yo no me rebajaré a tu nivel _*simplemente estoy esperando a que bajes la guardia y verás quien es Sasuke Uchiha...eso no es rebajarme a tu nivel, no señor*._

-Oooohhh bien deberías dar gracias de que no te jodí hoy´ttebayo.

-Me jodes con tu presencia.

-Ay qué pena, bueno mañana será un nuevo días nos vemos Sasuke-dicho eso se fue con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Tks, ese usuratonkachi ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre? Que falta de educación-dijo con un aura de amargura.

De repente llega una joven de cabello rosa un poco sonrojada llamada Sakura Haruno.

-Etto...Sasuke-kun te gustaría...

-Lo que sea no-dijo fríamente rechazando a la pobre jovencita que ella no tenía nada que ver y termina desquitándose con ella, que cruel.

Se podía notar a una joven de cabello rosa con un aura depresiva ¿por qué la tiene que rechazar tan feo?

Tenía que ser paciente, sin duda alguna se vengaría de ese dobe sólo era cuestión de tiempo, él se vengaría con elegancia, como cuando tenía 6 años y su hermano se comió la última galleta y se vengó asfixiando a su cuervo mascota, seee, sus venganzas son de lo más decente, pero...¿realmente todo saldrá como él lo espera? Eso algún día se sabrá.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
